Her Best Years
by oxtenshixo
Summary: The wizarding world terribly misjudged the man they knew as Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world. With Dumbledore's help Hermione is able to right wrongs and hopefully change the future for the better.
1. Never Me

Her Best Years

Prologue: Never Me

It was now or never, she was the only one with the ability to face him. He had obliterated most of the wizarding world in such a short amount of time with very little effort, but that could just be because no one had been expecting it to be him. When news arose of a new Dark Lord everyone had immediately pointed fingers at Draco Malfoy.

They had realized much too late that Malfoy wasn't the culprit after all, it was someone much close to all of their hearts. She could hear him yelling for her outside of her home to come out and face him with the bright witch she was. She could hear the screams of pain coming from the remaining Weasley family at it was unbearable to listen to. Their voices were her undoing, the reason she was going to face her maker.

For all intents and purposes it was all her fault, at least according to him. He claimed that he became this way because of her and he let her know every chance he could. She could still remember the bloody messages he left behind for her, each message was quite clear. Each message was a direct stab at her person, but now was not the time to reminisce. Right now it was time to take action so she walked down the wooden steps of her house and opened the front door with her head held high.

Nothing was stopping her from facing him and she knew that nothing would. One thought kept her sane. 'He didn't want her dead, at least not yet.' He wanted her to suffer as much as he claimed to have suffered. Hermione didn't know if she truly deserved it, but she didn't want to be the cause of any more deaths. Their blood stained her hands and no matter what she did she couldn't wash it away. For weeks she couldn't sleep because she saw all their screaming faces as they blamed her for their deaths.

So many people, faceless people, were crying out for her help and there was nothing she could do to help them. No matter how much she pleaded for him to stop killing he wouldn't budge in his attempt to rid the world of both witches and wizards. No, he wasn't prejudice against a certain blood type like Lord Voldemort and he didn't want totally domination, or to rule the world.

What he wanted was _her_ absolute surrender.

She stopped only a few feet in front of him and waited for him to say something to her. She knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, but maybe she was wrong. She had never believed he was capable of killing people just because he felt the need. After all these years there wasn't much she couldn't tell you about him, but there seemed to be a side of him that even she hadn't been privy too.

"Glad you could join us 'Mione." His voice dragged across her spine like burning ember and it took all her strength not to turn tail and run for the hills. If she had one wish, it would be that she would never have to look at the man before her as an enemy.

Hermione took a calming breath to settle her emotions. "What else could I do? You've been calling me for hours." She let herself take a quick glance atthe Weasleys, she hadn't seen them in weeks. They were one of the first wizarding families to disappear and now she knew why. Thankfully, they all looked to be alive, but Ron looked like he was in the worst pain imaginable.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He glanced back at his bound victims. "Not happy to be reunited with your family?" He asked maliciously.

"You're the one that took them from me." She spat out angrily.

"I wouldn't have taken them if you only did what I asked. All I wanted was you to join me at my throne and all these people would have been saved." He responded flippantly. As if she was to blame for everything.

She couldn't stop the tears that pricked the edge of her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him weakly, she felt so broken, only a shell of the woman she once was.

His eyes glared coldly at her pitiful expression. "I'm not doing anything to you. You brought this upon yourself and everyone else, I didn't ask much of you." He growled. "All I wanted was for you to choose me."

"I don't understand what you mean." He had used that phrase so often and she still didn't know what he meant by that.

"Don't you. You were the only one that ever truly loved me and you were the only one I ever truly loved. For the first time someone loved me for me. You were the only one that loved me for who I was, you loved the man and not the title." His resolve weakened and he took a step forward, but he stopped himself mid step.

"So many people love you for who you are. I know your childhood left much to be desired, but there are so many people who still care about you. You'll only hurting them more." Hermione pleaded.

"No, you're hurting them. I wanted you, but instead you chose Ronald Weasley." His voice had an odd lithe to it. "Crucio!" He pointed his wand viciously at the man in question. "Do you enjoy seeing him in pain?" His eyes glowed merrily. "I do."

"Please stop." She whimpered weakly. Her resolve was steadily breaking as caused her family even more pain. Mrs. Weasley was lying unconscious on the floor and Ginny was staring blankly at everyone around her. If anyone suffered it was her, she had dealt with so much grief at his behalf.

He turned his monstrous gaze to Hermione. "What?" He asked childishly. "Do you not want me to harm your little hubby. I'm just giving him what he deserves after all these years. He took everything from me and he had the nerve to be upset with me!"

"What do you want from me? I'll give you anything."

His gaze trailed down her body lasciviously before they hardened. "Nothing. You had your chance. I asked you to choose me. For the only women I ever loved to choose me, to choose Harry Potter and no one else, but you couldn't even do that. You've made your bed and now you have to sleep in it. All I crave is to see your eyes loose their life as I kill everything you ever cared about. I want you to feel what I felt the moment you chose Ron. He had everything I ever wanted in life; a family. All I had was money and fame and I would have given that up in a heartbeat just to hear you say my name on that alter, but no you said 'I do' to Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry turned his emerald eyes to her.

All that looked back at her were two empty holes, there was no life in those eyes. He was not the friend she remembered. This man was not Harry James Potter, the man she would have done anything for. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes and apparated to Hogwarts.

She knew Harry was close behind her, but she had the advantage. He didn't know exactly where she was going so hopefully that would buy her some time and he would be searching for a little while. Hermione ran as fast as she could toward her once beloved school, Hogwarts. All that was left was a broken version of what used to be known as the best school in all of London. It was quicker walk then she remembered when she got to the front steps of Hogwarts. She couldn't waste anymore time as she heard the distant rumble of his familiar shouts.

Hermione cast the strongest wards she knew and begged the broken school to protect her for a little while, all she needed was a few minutes. That was all she wanted, just give her a few minutes to speak to Dumbledore. To her relief and shock the castle glowed with promise and she sprinted up the steps to the headmaster's suite.

She skidded to a stop in front of Dumbledore's portrait, she was quite sure that the reason he finally opened his eyes was because her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. That she was sure it would burst from her body.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley. How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked warmly.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries headmaster. I need to know how to save everyone. No one expected Harry to become the next Dark Lord. We always thought he would be the wizard saving us from any future darkness, but we were sorely mistaken. How did we misjudge so badly?" Hermione stared into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason Mrs. Weasley. It just so happened that not being loved at such a young age and being treated like a prize had a negative effect on the person Harry became."

"Did you know?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. I was just as surprised when news broke that Harry was indeed the new Dark Lord. Are you aware of why he became this way?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "He lets me know every chance he has. I'm the reason that he's this way because I chose Ron over him, but I was never choosing either over the other. I was in love with Ron."

"Were you really?"

"I just don't know anymore. Everytime he questions me I get more and more confused. I know that I love Ron, he's one of my best friends." Hermione could no longer hold herself up and she fell weakly to her knees. "Did I make a mistake?"

Dumbledore shook his head and they both heard a blast from below. "It appears that Mr. Potter has finally broken through the castle's last defenses. There isn't much time Mrs. Weasley. Your next words will decide your fate."

Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"Do you love Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart. He's my best friend."

"Would you do anything to save him?"

"Yes, anything at all."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I will send you back in time to change his fate. Behind that portrait there is a muggle safe. The combination is 9-36-2. Inside is a potion." Hermione did what he asked and took the potion from it's place.

"What does it do?"

"You will be sent back into the body of your eleven year old self. You will retain all your memories and you must use them wisely in your endeavor to save Mr. Potter. You need to show Mr. Potter a different side of life then the one he know and don't let me interfere. I tend to be very meddling when I want to be. Fix what was broken so that things turn out for the better."

There was a crash as Dumbledore's door was hit with a hex.

"I know you're in there Hermione. Let me in, I just want to talk." Harry laughed maliciously.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Hurry Mrs. Weasley. I look forward to seeing you happy and in good health next time we meet. Please fix what I helped cause." Professor Dumbledore looked sad at his proclaimation.

Hermione nodded determinedly and downed the potion in one gulp. The last thing she saw was Harry's face swim in front of her vision before everything went black.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hi, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a rather terrible bout of writer's block, but it's slowly coming back to me.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

When Hermione came to she was lying flat on her back, staring up at the blue sky above her. She could hear people whispering and moving about, but she couldn't tell where she was. It didn't take her long to find out where she was as someone helped her remember.

She looked out at herself and saw her small eleven year old body that she had forgotten about. She was smaller then she remembered. Around her people were saying their goodbye to their parents and loved ones. Much like what she did on her first day.

"Hermione!" The worried voice of her mother shouted. "Are you okay? We turned around and we couldn't find you and here you are lying on your back. Did you trip or fall?" Her mother's voice was soothing to her ears.

"Emma, please calm down. I'm sure Hermione will tell us what's wrong if you would relax for just a few minutes."

Her mother turned to glare at her husband. "Dan, I'm only worried about our little girl. It's her first year of this school and she won't be coming home. Who knows what could happen."

Hermione sat up before her parents could begin arguing again. No matter how much she missed them she knew that she needed to get on that train and find Harry before he ever met Ronald Weasley. That would change a lot of things with just that first meeting.

"I'm okay you guys. See, nothing to worry about." She stood up and twirled in front of them so they could see that there wasn't a scratch on her. Hermione took a quick look at her watch. "Oh Merlin, I need to go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dan asked her.

Hermione thought for a second. "Oh yeah." She through her arms around both her parents and pulled them close. "I'll miss you guys. I'll use one of the school owls to send letters."

"That's my girl." Her dad ruffled her already bushy hair. "Go on," and Hermione did just that.

She was gone before they could blink, running in the direction of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was going left and right to avoid hitting anyone. While at the same time she was looking for the compartment she remembered seeing Harry in. As soon as she stepped on board she remembered that Harry's compartment was on the other side.

There was only a few more minutes before Harry would meet up with Ron, so she needed to be swift. The reason so many things happened wasn't necessarily Ron's fault, but he had a lot to do with it. Since Ron was Harry's first friend he felt a sense of loyalty that kept him choosing Ron over her. Keeping her feelings for Harry purely platonic because no girl wanted a guy who chose someone else over her.

There it was, Harry's compartment. She noticed that Ron was right down the hall, only moments from going in and making best friends with Harry. She skidded to a stop and slid the compartment open. Making her eyes open in surprise as she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Do you mind?" Hermione gestured to the open seat across from Harry.

"Go ahead." He mumbled shyly.

Hermione didn't know what to say that would ease his worries, let him open up to her. "I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out in a friendly manor.

"I'm Harry Potter." He mumbled uneasily. Trying to gage her reaction to hearing his name. Remembering what had happened when he'd entered Diagon Alley.

Hermione kept her expression blank. "It's nice to meet you Harry."

"You don't know who I am?" Harry couldn't stop himself from sputtering.

Hermione giggled. "Of course I do, but what do you expect me to do? Gape at you as if you're some kind of holy God?"

"I guess not. I'm just so used to people asking me and asking all these questions about my scar and my family." Harry looked like he wanted to hit something really bad, not the usual feeling you get from a ten year old.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It must suck, but you don't seem to be any different then me. So I see no reason that I should treat you differently." She gave him a friendly smile and he blushed from her attention.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to my friend? I don't know anyone and I think we could get along great." She said enthusiastically.

Harry's face sparkled happily. "I would like that. I've never had a friend before." His voice was filled in wonder and Hermione had to stomp down the urge to comfort him, they barely knew one another.

"Me either, but we'll be the very best friends." She chose her words carefully. "No one can ever come between us."

Harry nodded emphatically, wanting to please his new friend more then anything. Just as they were settling down the door swung open to reveal Ronald Weasley.

Hermione was debating whether or not it would be harmful to be friends with him now. She had gotten a promise from Harry, but Ron was still a boy and they would share like interests.

Before she could make a decision Harry had chosen for her and slipped into the seat next to her so Ron could sit down.

"Thanks." Ron smiled a toothy grin. "I'm Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron." He looked at them both expectantly.

"Hermione Granger."

Ron's eyes passed over her with little care as he watched Harry. Harry squirmed in his seat before he mumbled his name quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry Potter."

Ron's smile soon dropped and his eyes began to sparkle in wonder and Harry's smiled dropped as well. "Are you really?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he looked up at her. She smiled at him warmly and he smiled back.

Ron watched their exchange with indifference. "Can I see?" He indicated to Harry's scar and Harry lifted his bangs to give Ron a better view.

"Wicked." And he immediately began to chat about Quidditch and a bunch of other nonsense, but Harry was becoming more confused.

He looked at Hermione for help and so when Ron took a breath she started to talk. "Quidditch is a wizarding game played on broomsticks. There are six positions; a keeper, two chasers, two beaters, and the seeker. I think you might do well in that position Harry." She complimented.

Harry blushed. "What do they do?"

"The goal is to gather the most points and the game only ends when a seeker catches the golden snitch. The snitch is a small golden ball about the size of a golf ball with wings. The keeper blocks the goals and tries to stop the chasers from making points with the quaffle. The beaters send bludgers to various players to distract them." Hermione explained the game to the best of her ability.

Harry's eyes sparkled in wonder as he imagined what it would be like to fly on a real broomstick. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. "Do you think I could really be a seeker?"

"Of course."

"It's not possible." Ron grumbled. Not enjoying that he was left out of the conversation. "A first year can't join the Quidditch team."

Harry's smiled drooped. "If Harry wants to he can. If he's skilled then they would want him regardless."

"Bossy know-it-all." Ron mumbled angrily to himself.

Hot tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she remembered this used to make her cry. "Don't talk to her like that!" Harry growled angrily.

Ron mumbled a half-hearted apology, but didn't turn to look at her for the rest of the trip.

"Don't listen to him 'Mione, he doesn't know you." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione glanced at him curiously. "But you don't know me either."

"Yeah, but I don't know him. And we're the best of friends, remember." Harry urged her to remember. "Nothing can come between us."

She smiled at his statement, knowing that those words would be with them forever now. She hoped that those words saved the wizarding world from his future torment.

A couple of hours later Hermione excused herself with the excuse to change into her robes. She just wanted time to herself to think about what else needed to be fixed in their first year.

She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran right into a warm body. "Ump." She stumbled back and would have fallen if they hadn't caught her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Hermione apologized profusely.

A tall boy smiled down at her. "It's okay. No harm done."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was being held by Cedric Diggory. The boy everyone loved, the pretty boy of Hufflepuff. "You can let me go now."

"Oh," Cedric blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're not hurt though."

"I should be the one apologizing. I just ran right into you. I should have been paying closer attention." Hermione started to babble.

Cedric put a hand up to stop her. "Really, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm Cedric Diggory and you are?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm a first year."

"I'm a third." He watched her expectantly and she realized he was expecting her to be frightened.

So she lowered her head a little before she spoke again. "I'm really nervous. I've heard so many rumors about Hogwarts and it all sounds really scary. Is there anything you can tell me?" She asked hopefully.

Cedric smiled down at her warmly. "I don't want to ruin your experience, but I'll tell you that's its not dangerous in any way. Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione didn't see any harm in befriending him. "That would be nice."

The smile on his face widened. "Well, I have to be going. Bye." He waved goodbye to her before turning in the other direction.

"That was weird." Hermione muttered to herself before she once again ran into someone. This time she wasn't so lucky and fell flat on her back. "Ow," she moaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A small voice stuttered out.

It was a voice she could recognize from anywhere. "It's okay." Hermione opened her eyes to see Neville's outstretched hand. "Thanks," she said as he helped her up.

He looked uneasily at his shoes. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled for the first time.

"Would you like to join me back to my compartment?" She asked before she could stop herself. She didn't know what to do, it felt like she was drawing at empty straws because she didn't know that consequences of any of her actions.

He nodded emphatically.

So that's how Hermione found herself walking back towards Harry with Neville by her side. She pushed the compartment door open carefully to see Ron talking enthusiastically about something and Harry looking slightly uncomfortable.

As soon as he saw her he smiled at her brilliantly until his eyes settled onto Neville. His eyes clouded with something she couldn't understand, but she pushed that thought aside.

Hermione took her seat next to Harry before she introduced Neville. "Neville this is my best friend Harry," his smiled returned at this. "and this is Ron. I hope you guys don't mind. I asked him to join us."

"Of course not." Harry said quickly. "It's nice to meet you Neville."

Neville looked awed to be sitting in the same compartment with Harry until Hermione nudged him. "It's nice to meet you too."

Ron looked ready to argue, but no one was paying him any attention.


End file.
